Generally, powder type cosmetics containing powder or liquefied powder are held in a powder container.
Such a conventional powder container includes a main body that holds powder or liquefied powder in an internal space thereof, and an upper cap that is coupled to an upper coupling portion of the main body in a thread-type fastening method. Contents held in the powder container are used by opening the upper cap, applying the powder to a makeup tool such as a brush or a puff and then dabbing or rubbing the powder with the makeup tool.
However, the conventional powder container is problematic in that the powder is directly applied to the makeup tool when in use, so that the powder may be undesirably applied to the makeup tool in a mass form, thus causing inconvenience to a user.
In order to solve the problem, as the related art, Korean U.M. Laid-open Publication No. 20-1999-00077 was proposed, which is configured such that a shoulder cap equipped with a net having an elastic force is seated in a central hole in an upper portion of the main body. Thus, when a user desires to apply the powder to the makeup tool, the makeup tool is not in direct contact with the powder but the net is elastically pressed. Such a configuration prevents the powder from being applied in mass form due to the net, and in addition, allows the powder to be evenly applied and effectively used.
However, the above-mentioned related art is problematic in that the central hole of the shoulder cap coupled to the upper portion of the main body is formed in a net shape, so that the powder may leak out through the net and thereby may be lost, and the space in the container carrying the cosmetics may be contaminated with the powder. Moreover, in the case that the powder is liquefied, airtightness is not ensured and the powder may be easily spoiled.
In order to solve the problem, Korean Patent No. 10-1073436 was filed by the applicant of the invention, which is entitled “Cosmetic Powder Container”. The container is configured such that an airtight sealing member is coupled to a lower surface of the upper cap to airtightly seal the net of the shoulder cap.
However, the related art is problematic in that its application is limited to a configuration wherein the makeup tool, such as the puff, is not received in the powder container.
That is, this conventional container is problematic in that it is difficult to ensure airtightness for the net of the shoulder cap when a puff receiving cap is seated in an upper portion of a shoulder cap having a net as in Korean U.M. Registration No. 20-322309, so that the powder may leak out through the net and thereby may be lost, and the space in the container carrying the cosmetics may be contaminated with the powder, and airtightness is not ensured and the powder may be easily spoiled when the powder is liquefied.